Earth's Tradition
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Kara is very aware of the many traditions which are part of Earth's culture. As silly as they may be, she wants to respect them, even if it means going to see Batman to ask for Lena's hand. Sequel to Super Daughters, the AU in which Lena was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Supercorp AU.


A/N: Hi guys! So, I guess you're lucky that I suck so much at writing slow burns! The Avalance slow burn that I told you about at the end of "Super Daughters" was turned into a one-shot, it's already posted, it's called "Captains' Revenge", if you want to read it, and so I moved on to writing more Super Daughters AU! Since so many of you wanted to read about Kara asking Bruce for Lena's hand, here it is! If you have any suggestions for this AU, just leave a review! I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

 **Earth's Tradition**

Kara landed behind the tall shrubberies outside the manor's gate and changed quickly. It wouldn't do for her to go talk to Mr. Wayne dressed as Supergirl like she couldn't fly across the country dressed as Kara Danvers. Once she'd secured her glasses on her nose, she approached the gate. She looked up at the camera watching over the entrance, hoping someone would notice her. The gate finally opened, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

There was at least half a mile of dirt road up to the manor's front door. Each step she took made her heart beat a bit faster. If she were human, she would have felt adrenaline running through her body, and her hands becoming sweaty. The Kryptonian equivalent made her entire body feel hot, hotter than usual as if she'd been dipped in boiling water, and her throat tighten. She was even more nervous than when she'd asked Lena out.

Lena. Somehow thinking about her made things better, just a bit. Lena would be proud of her for respecting Earth's traditions, at least, she imagined so. It was a strange tradition to be sure, but she wanted to do things the right way. The human way. At least for now. The Kryptonian way could wait a bit longer.

It was only when she reached the door that she realized she had walked the entire way instead of using her powers. It was better that way. It would have been weird if she'd used them. She took a deep breath and focused. Thinking about some strange detail wouldn't help her. She needed to concentrate.

The door swung open, and Kara's eyes lowered. Damian had opened the door, his usual grimace on his lips.

"Oh, it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Alfred said a Super was there. I thought it was the Superbrat."

Kara frowned. She assumed he was talking about Jon. Clark had told her he was hanging out often with Damian Wayne recently. She cleaned her throat and declared:

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Wayne. I can come back if it's not a good time..."

Damian pressed the earpiece in his left ear and declared:

"Father, Supergirl is here to see you."

He waited for the answer then stepped aside, letting Kara in.

"Please wait for him in the main living room."

He left her there, grumbling about how he wasn't the butler of this house and walked toward his father's office, which Kara knew was the entrance to the Batcave. She went to her right, ignoring the stairs, and entered the main living room. Nothing had changed since the first time she'd been there. She tried to hold her smile. Lena had sat in the couch right across from her and her teenage self remember being very impressed by the defined muscles of her arms. She still had those arms now, and Kara still liked them very much.

She was deep in thoughts about Lena's arms, and abs, when she heard footsteps approaching. She hoped she didn't look too flustered and looked up. Bruce was approaching with an easy smile on his lips. She didn't know how he managed to always look both business-like and casual at the same time. A single glance at his eyes told her even behind that facade he was ready to snap her neck in an instant. Well, he could try anyway.

"Miss Kara Danvers. How are you? Is Lena with you?"

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. No, I'm here alone, Lena doesn't actually know I'm here."

If Bruce found it weird, he didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down in the couch across from hers.

"How is she? I heard she's been busy."

"Oh, she's fine. Working a bit late but it can't be avoided."

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn that I had heard Lena Kieran had just broken her arm falling down the stairs."

Kara felt her entire being froze. Bruce seemed to be clearly blaming her for it, didn't he?

"Hum... It was my fault, sir. Lena and I were after Agent Liberty and his people, and I couldn't react in time. One of them broke her arm with a pipe. But she's okay. It's a simple clean break, it's already well on its way to repair itself."

This was the entire truth. Plus Kara used her X-ray vision every morning to check if Lena's arm was repairing correctly, and it was. She looked at Bruce's face. His expression was completely neutral. She wasn't a telepath, but it was the first time she wished she were.

"I've heard of this Agent Liberty. It's a good thing you and Lena stopped him."

"Oh, it wasn't just us, sir..."

"But it did get me thinking. So far all of my children have been dating aliens."

Kara tried not to frown. Where was Bruce taking their conversation?

"I mean, Dick is with Starfire, and now Lena and you. I'm not saying it looks like a pattern, but I find it rather interesting."

Before Kara could ask what this had to do with anything, Alfred walked in.

"Miss Danvers, it's always a pleasure to see you."

She smiled. Alfred used to give them massive snacks when she came around, which was the main reason why she liked the old butler so much.

"Alfred, hi! How are you?"

"As best as one can be when young master Damian is not with the Titans."

She gave him a supportive smile. She'd heard of some of Damian and Jon's adventures first hand, and Jon had bragged about beating Damian on his own turf, the Batcave. These two together were a menace, apparently.

Alfred turned to Bruce.

"You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred. Kara said she wanted to talk to me and..."

He frowned and looked back at Kara who felt her heart jump. This was it. This was the moment.

"Why are you here, actually? I'm sorry, I didn't let you explain."

"Oh well, actually... I'm..."

She paused and tried to compose herself. Words, in the right order, come on Kara, you can do it. However, before she could talk, Alfred turned to Bruce once again:

"If you don't need me, Master Bruce, I have some cleaning to do."

"No, you know what, Alfred, bring us two glasses of whiskey."

"Oh no, Mr. Wayne, it's okay... I don't..."

Before Kara could remind him that human alcohol didn't affect her, or that she didn't like whiskey, Alfred nodded and walked away.

"I will be back shortly," he assured before disappearing across the hall and in the office.

Bruce turned back to Kara.

"I think we should celebrate."

"Why?"

"Well, I would have celebrated with Lena, but she isn't here. L-Corp's numbers are outstanding this semester. This calls for a toast in her honor."

Kara couldn't deny her girlfriend's father. Especially if he wanted to toast in her girlfriend's honor. She had worked rather tirelessly these past few months, and Kara had stopped counting the number of times she'd found her late at night, sleeping on her desk. The thought made Kara smile uncontrollably.

Alfred came back with two glasses of whiskeys on a small tray. He placed one in front of Bruce and the other in front of Kara.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and stepped away from the couches, only to stand in the corner behind Bruce. Kara watched him do with perplexity.

"Didn't you say you had some cleaning to do?" Kara asked in complete confusion.

"No," Alfred simply replied.

Kara frowned. Why was everyone acting so strangely today?

She turned back to Bruce who'd taken his glass in his hand, raised slightly. Kara scrambled to do the same, quickly picking up the glass and raising it as well.

"To Lena, who has been working day and night to make the world a better place."

Kara smiled. She could only agree with that.

"To Lena," she replied.

They both drank, and while Bruce seemed perfectly fine with it, Kara coughed and almost choked on the amber liquid. Just because she couldn't feel the alcohol in her system didn't mean she couldn't feel the burn down her throat. She placed down the glass on the coffee table between them, while trying not to look like she was about to die. Bruce reclined against the couch, resting his left leg's ankle on his knee.

"I know I shouldn't say that, but Lena has always been my favorite daughter."

Kara frowned.

"Isn't she your only daughter?"

"I suppose so. She will always be my little princess. Do you remember Alfred when we brought her home for the first time?"

"Like it was yesterday, sir."

Bruce smiled in reminiscence.

"She was so excited to have such a big house now. It was adorable. She spent the entire evening following Dick around the house while he showed her every room. I think she fell asleep in a wardrobe."

Kara had never heard this story before. She'd heard of many stories of Lena growing up in Wayne Manor, but her first night there she'd never heard before.

"She thought this was the mansion from the Narnia books, and one of the wardrobes would take her there," Bruce explained with a chuckle.

Kara giggled at the idea. It definitely sounded like something four years old Lena would do.

"She's always been such a bright kid," Bruce continued. "I was very happy when I learned you two were dating. I knew she would always be loved as long as she was with you."

Someone the dots connected back in Kara's mind. Lena. The Earth tradition. How had she even forgotten? She cleared her throat.

"Actually, this is why I'm here, Mr. Wayne. I wanted to..."

Bruce leaned toward her, a frown on his face.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"What? No! No, it's nothing bad! I promise! It's..."

He sighed in relief.

"You scared me, Kara."

"Really?"

Kara couldn't imagine not being with Lena, but she didn't know it mattered so much to Bruce.

"Well, yes. No one will ever deserve her more than you. Well, technically, I'd say she's still too good for you, but you're the best she could get."

Kara didn't reply. What was she supposed to say? She didn't really agree, she couldn't say neither of them deserved the other or they both deserved each other. She didn't know what to say anymore.

The door to the mansion opened and high heels clicked on the marble floor.

"Bruce?"

Kara let out a sigh of relief. Selina could help. At least she hoped she could. The former thief walked in with swagger, the sound of her steps echoing loudly in the empty house. She pushed her big sunglasses on her forehead upon entering the living room. Kara was once again struck by the confidence sipping in her every move.

"Oh Kara, hey! Did you pop the question yet?"

Kara frowned. How did she know? She looked back at both Bruce and Alfred. They both looked mortified. Selina groaned.

"Of course you didn't. These two didn't let you."

She glared at both men.

"Wait, you knew?" Kara deadpanned.

Bruce shrugged.

"Clark called me yesterday. Told me you had talked to him about the proposal, and that you wanted to ask me her hand."

Kara blushed lightly. Now that she heard the words coming out of Bruce's mouth it did sound just a bit silly. Seline shook her head.

"Never-mind that! Do you have a ring? I want to see the ring!"

"Hum... Yes, I have it here actually."

Kara fetched a little velvet box in her jacket pocket. It hadn't left her since she'd bought it, just because she was afraid Lena would find it on accident because she was terrible at hiding things. She opened the box and placed it on the table. It was a very simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle. Kara had taken her cousin's advise and had made the diamond herself. Actually, she'd made half a dozen before she was satisfied with the size and quality.

"Lena doesn't wear rings, usually, so I thought something simple would be better."

Bruce smiled, while Selina picked up the box and fell in the couch beside her.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous! She's going to love it."

"Really?"

"Really," the former thief assured. "And don't mind these two. Doesn't matter if Bruce is okay with it or not."

"I am, by the way," he added but was promptly ignored by Selina.

"Lena is going to love it, and she's going to say yes for sure."

Selina closed the box and handed it back to Kara.

"How are you going to propose?"

"Well, I still don't know for sure, but I had a thought while I was flying here. Our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to take her to Argo City and propose to her there? I think it could be nice."

Selina nodded.

"Definitely! Just do it when you two are alone. Maybe at night? But don't worry, she's definitely going to say yes."

Selina sent a pointed look to Bruce.

"Won't she, Bruce?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Isn't this going a bit fast? I mean, we've only been dating for two years..."

Bruce shook his head.

"You two know each other since you were fourteen. I knew Lena had a crush on you even before she realized it herself. You two are inevitable, and I'm certainly not the one who's going to step between you two."

Kara sighed inwardly. This was all she needed to know. She pocketed the box one more time and glanced at her wristwatch.

"I should get going if I want to make it back in time to National City."

She stood up.

"Thank you again."

"It's nothing," Selina replied as if it was only addressed to her. "Girls got to stick together."

Bruce shook his head in disbelief.

"Here, let me show you out."

He followed Kara to the door. She'd just stepped through the door when he called her back.

"Selina is right, you know. She's definitely going to say yes."

Kara smiled.

"Don't forget to send invitations for the wedding ahead. I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Of course, sir."

"For the last time, Kara, call me Bruce. You're going to be family soon."

Kara was blushing slightly at the idea. It was true that the wedding and everything it entailed was still a bit blurry to her. The only thing she was sure of was that she didn't want to spend a single day without Lena by her side.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"Now go, before she notices something's off. It doesn't take a lot to tip her off," he added proudly.

Kara nodded, and she flew off. She disappeared into the shrubberies in front of the mansion's gate and flew off once again, her cape flapping behind her. Bruce watched her leave with a smile. He felt Selina's elbow resting on his shoulder and looked to his side.

"Lena's a very lucky girl," she commented.

Bruce hummed in approval. His eyes found the easy smile on Selina's lips.

"Would you marry me, if I proposed?"

She chuckled.

"Even you don't have enough money to buy me an engagement ring."

She walked away in the mansion, leaving him by the door. He sighed but closed the door with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Don't bother asking for the story of Kara proposing to Lena on Argo City, I'm already working on it ;)


End file.
